Ragnarok: Redemption
by Red Mage Joe
Summary: To redeem himself for the blood he's spilled. To redeem herself for not having the strength in the past. What began as another bounty becomes a journey of atonement, ultimately leading to battling a conspiracy against Midgard and the gods themselves.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The flames roared high into the night sky, consuming the only home and family she had known her whole life. She steadied herself on the nearby pine, her stomach sick at the sheer horror of what she witnessed._

_No longer could the trembling girl suffer to watch everything she had loved so easily taken from her. She fell to her knees in the blanket of snow, the powder giving a soft crunch under her tiny frame. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks in streams, dotting the sheet of white beneath her. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, refusing to look again._

"Mama… Papa…"

_Her voice wavered with her sobs, yearning to hear her parents respond with consoling words, telling her that she was just having a bad dream; yet the illusion was too painful to be farce. She buried her face in the snow and continued crying for her loss._

_The modest cabin lay in a smoldering pile, the flames subdued by the lack of fuel. The embers gave a warm glow to the surrounding snowfield, mocking the child; her whole world was now as empty and bitter cold as the snow that served as a pillow for her tears._

_She clutched her satchel tightly to her chest and rocked back and forth, denying any who would take her gift, her only memento from her small, shivering hands. With a sniffle, she reached up to rub her eyes dry on the arm of her coat. Snowflakes began to descend on the field, as though nature herself wished the evidence of the trauma buried._

_The girl sat steadfast, her reddened eyes staring away from her lost innocence and into the pine forest that hid the vandals who had committed this sinful deed, and then admired the blaze of their creation like to a bonfire. She hugged her legs to her chest tightly, uncertain of what the future held for her. Sorrow weighed on her heart, as exhaustion weighed on her weary head. Her lips felt numb as another icy wind blew past her, heeding the child not to give into fatigue._

_It was then, at the most devastating point in her life, that she had seen the shadow. Tall and imposing he stood, with features indistinguishable through the broken girl's misty eyes. He approached her slowly, appearing from within the forest without warning. Tears threatened to flow again at the corners of her eyes as she hugged herself tighter, terrified that her turn had come._

_She trembled as the shadowy figure reached a hand out to her, flinching when it rested gently on her head and ruffled her hair. The confused child looked up at the being, uncertain of its nature or motives. Her frostbitten ears twitched as a deep, soothing voice consoled her._

"The pain must be unbearable, the loss of all you held dear, devastating. Yet you will press on, little one, for there is a strong spirit in you. No more will you have to suffer, so long as these are in your grasp."

_The tower of a man took the girl's palms, placing two small objects in them and closing her fingers around them. Her eyes would not peel themselves from those gifts for the longest time. The shadow spoke once more, in a more hushed tone than before._

"There are some things you will need if you wish to relieve the heartache you feel, little one. When the day comes that you are ready, I will guide you."

_She never fully understood his words at the time, but in a way they filled her with hope. His warm hand had held hers firmly as he tugged her across the sheet of white, easing her nerves and fending off the winter's chill. He had said not to fear the glowing vortex whose mystic light both frightened and intrigued her. She was told it would take her to a better place, and that she would know what to do once there._

_His words lingered in her memory, the very words that had coaxed her to delve into the unknown, to survive though she had nothing left, to seek her destiny. It was because of those words that she had woken up in Al de Baran the next morning. He had been right, too; she knew exactly what to do. She would never forget what she lost, and she would eagerly prepare herself for the day he would guide her to fulfill her heart's desires._


	2. Chapter 01: The Hit

**Author's Note:** I'll get around to updating this whenever I have the chance between college and life, but for a while I hope this first chapter will suffice. This is my first published Ragnarok storyline, so please be brutally honest in your reviews so I might improve on my style. You may have noticed many changes/edits made to this chapter over a short period of time if you've checked back; however I am finally satisfied with it in its current state, so I declare Chapter 01 finalized. As such, I will begin work on Chapter 02, and have it up for your viewing pleasure as soon as possible with my busy schedule.

Ragnarok Online and any associated trademarks in this story are owned solely by Gravity Corp. Any likenesses to real people, dead or alive, or real events in this story are purely coincidence.

**Chapter Status:** Final Version

* * *

**Chapter 01**

_The Hit_

The sun rose on the desert town of Morroc, casting its warm blessing upon the domed top of the town hall. The harsh winds of the night died down as an orange glow filled parts of the sky, painting the clouds nearest the sun. A lone Assassin leaned against an arched gate on the side of the town hall, slowly opening his emerald eyes to the faint glint that peered over the walls surrounding Morroc. He sighed to himself and stepped out of the shadow of the arch, his form becoming visible to any would-be watchers.

The Assassin held the common appearance of "Assassin" in Midgard: a scarf wrapped securely about his neck and flowing down his back to just above his knees, and a maroon tunic bound to his chest by a rust-colored jerkin and several cloth wrappings that seemed to wrap around him several times, forming some sort of pattern for reasons known only to the Assassins themselves. However, his scarf differed slightly in that it was a crimson color as opposed to the traditional burgundy or violet. The bottom of the tunic was visible and parted deliberately to allow for more flexibility, and the darkened leather pants he donned ended at his shoes, outfitted with two sleek blades that ran from his heels up to the backs of his ankles.

He ran a hand through his spiky silver hair as he took in the morning's coming warmth. He was eager to be done with his rounds through the town so that he might away to the desert, the one place where he always felt at peace. The Sograt Desert has long been the source of myths and tales of mysteries concealed beneath the shifting sands, but to this particular Assassin, it had a spirit of serenity. As he began to walk down toward the town's center, another Assassin materialized behind him, as if from thin air. This shadow put a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Syffer, there's a hit down in the channels."

Syffer came to a halt and nodded.

"I understand," he responded.

•••••

It was that same morning she would arrive in town. Who was she? She was a Creator, though not exactly your average one. She passed through the town gate and began making her way to the marketplace. She stuck out like a sore thumb against the drab Morroc setting, attired in typical female Creator clothing: white blouse with a pale blue trim, and a white mantle which enveloped her down to her midsection. Her long, wavy hair was also a wintry white, flowing down to rest on her shoulders. A Romantic Gent hat sat on her brow, tipped down to conceal her face slightly. She wore a short linen skirt that left much of her legs visible, and on her feet she wore a standard set of brown shoes.

There were two peculiar things about her, however. She did not pull a cart behind her as would be expected of anyone who followed the career path of the Merchant, be it a Blacksmith or an Alchemist. Instead, she had a messenger-style bag looped over one shoulder, held at her side. Also protruding from a pocket on her chest was a vibrantly colored flower: the Valhalla's Flower, its colors greatly visible against her light-colored clothing. The flower was obtainable only one way so far as any Norman knew, and that would be by defeating the Randgris Valkyrie. If that was truly what she did or not, it remains unknown. In any case, she kept her amber-eyed gaze straight in front of her, expression stoic, nearing the marketplace.

•••••

An hour had passed, and the sun's glow illuminated the ancient pyramid rising from the sands to the southeast of Morroc. Inside, Syffer followed his associate through the torch-lit passages of the ruin, coming to a concealed flight of stairs that led down to a more open room. His eyes hazed over for a moment, and a yawn escaped his lips. Thoughts of days long past had troubled him throughout the night, dismissing any hopes of sleep. His accomplice took little notice, coming as no surprise to Syffer. The majority of the Assassin Guild's membership was not partial to showing concern for the trivial or mundane. Syffer pulled up his mask over his mouth as he examined the turnout for this latest hit.

Many of the Assassin Crosses were out on much larger hits, such as corrupted political leaders and the like, though there were two present for this particular job. One was a respected Cross among the guild who always kept a cheery air about him despite his darker career choice. The other was an arrogant bull of a man who saw very few as fitting to speak to. Syffer simply narrowed his eyes at him, as he approached "The Chief", who was busy pulling up the file for the eager Assassins gathered around his desk.

The Chief was a man with an interesting background. A lot of the rookies and less-seasoned Assassins once referred to him as "Old Man", because he had a good 55 years on Midgard and a small few knew his true name. The veteran had greying brown hair and a multitude of scars across his arms and face. The chiseled features of his face had begun to droop with age, yet he still kept a toned physique, not ready to submit to atrophy just yet. He had recently been chosen to direct training and mission assignment in the Assassin Guild in Morroc's desert due to his experience in the field as a talented Assassin Cross. The Chief was viewed as a mentor to many of the young Thieves in the Thief Guild situated in a similar pyramid headquarters to the far northwest of its counterpart guild, and as such, most of them pursued the path of the Assassin, rather than the way of the deviant Rogue.

About five of the killers waited intently to get the intel, a couple newly appointed from Thieves. They seemed anxious to prove themselves to the rest of the guild.

"Alright, back up and give me some breathing room. Here's the file we've got on Solstice." The Chief spoke in an even, calmed tone.

One of the rookies commented on the fact that intelligence had actually gotten a name—intelligence has been the butt of many a joke, earnestly needing some talented new agents—this time, which The Chief responded to with a quick glare.

"Hey wise-ass, you want the dirt or not?"

The rookie sealed his lips and rolled his eyes while Syffer stepped forward and spoke in a quiet tone.

"Well, let's hear the info."

The Chief smiled wryly at Syffer, having expected the young man's focus on the task at hand.

•••••

Oblivious to what was soon to come, Solstice went about her normal shopping; her soft smile assured any casual glances in her direction of her innocent nature. During the hour she had been in Morroc, she had already bought several vials and other supplies for her job and had spent some time mixing various acids and explosives. When she was finished, her smile faded only to be replaced by a sly grin. She had found it very convenient that the news of the destruction she had left in Alberta hadn't reached Morroc. It made her intention all the easier to fulfill. One hand rested lightly on the cover of her satchel while the other hung at her side, holding seven vials, one between her thumb and index finger, the others split two between each finger. There was something she wanted from one of the merchants in the market place, something she'd been seeking for a long time. She fully intended to get it by any, preferably the cheapest, means necessary.

Taking a moment to straighten her blue and white skirt, she turned and started back towards the marketplace, specifically the stall that contained the item she sought. The people around her were so completely unaware of what was to come, she couldn't help but chuckle.

_'I'm just taking what I need. Why should I feel bad about it when they'd no sooner give of themselves to help those truly in need?__'_

The girl brushed the thoughts of guilt aside and steeled herself for what had to be done.

•••••

Syffer stepped through the gates of Morroc, reflecting on the preceding events. The Chief had been very uneasy about this hit, warning the Assassins that this woman was by all standards an extremely dangerous arsonist.

"One female Biochemist, long white hair, white and blue clothing. She hauls no cart, and has an exotic flower on her chest. Did a great deal of damage to Alberta, and cost the shipping industry a nice heap of zeny. She currently has a reward of 2.5 million zeny on her head, and word has it that she's headed for Morroc even as we speak."

The Assassins had all just stared at the Chief, before one novice cutthroat spoke in a skittish voice,

"A Biochemist? Er, aren't those the Alchemists that can make acid and explosives?"

Hardly fitting a guild of trained killers, the new recruits and even a few of the veterans had become awkwardly quiet, none eager to volunteer to a mission that risked third-degree burns.

After much time considering all the factors, Syffer had decided that he would be the one to put down this girl with a fascination for fireworks.

"I'll go."

The Chief had glanced at Syffer, as did the skilled Assassin Crosses who were debating taking the job as a pair.

"Syffer, I know that you rose through the ranks faster than most of us have seen, but I think you might be a little in over your head here." Concern was apparent in The Chief's voice, fearful that Syffer was underestimating his opponent.

The Assassin had shaken his head.

"No, I think that I should be the one to make an example of this girl. Rune-Midgard has enough issues and hardships without some woman running around playing with matches."

The Chief wouldn't say anything for the longest time, seeing the determination in the silver-haired Assassin's eyes. After a long silence, he had groaned and tossed a Butterfly Wing at Syffer.

"If you're that adamant about it, take this. I suggest you use that and get back to town as quickly as you can before she causes anymore damage. Remember, bring back a token of the kill, and the reward is all yours."

He had known why the young Assassin had taken such a personal interest in this mission, though the rest of his colleagues were oblivious.

As Syffer sighted the populous of Morroc, he faded into the shadows, making sure his presence was known not even by the citizens. Cloaking his way through the streets, he darted his eyes around in search of the culprit, intent on finishing this job quickly so that he might return to his solitude in the desert.

•••••

He wouldn't have to do much searching. She revealed herself in the form of a loud explosion over in the marketplace. People were scattering in panic to get away from the cause of the explosion, the Creator known as Solstice. She stood in front of the fiery wreckage of the merchant's stand caused by only one of the vials she held between her fingers, the wicked grin still on her face. Her eyes focused on the item that lay on the ground amongst some smoldering timber, the one she was searching for. It was a rare and powerful Talefing sword, with a blade forged of an eerie purple material which gave off a faint glow, and the capacity for four card-bindings. She knelt down and picked the sword up, stowing it safely inside her satchel.

Spires shot up from the ground behind Solstice, one of the stone spikes hooking the collar of her cloak. Grimtooth, the sign of an Assassin arrived upon the scene. Her grin faded as someone dared to confront her, head turning towards the source of the attack, eyes narrowing. Syffer spent no time speaking, giving a moment's glance to Solstice before charging, vanishing in a cloud of smoke. A true Assassin should not be concerned with appearance, reputation, or making a drawn out entrance with snide remarks and flashy gimmicks. All that mattered right then was killing the criminal as quickly as possible. Syffer stopped on one foot at the girl's side, coming out of his cloak and spinning on his foot to set his other in front, crossing his katars and slicing at the woman's shoulder blade. He had intended to completely take off the Creator's arm, thus releasing the satchel in which she stored her stolen goods.

Solstice's grin returned as she watched the Assassin rush at her.

'_So this guy wants to play, does he? I really should be on my way, but I suppose I can humor him for a while._'

As fast as an Assassin herself, she reached up and unclasped the mantle around her neck, releasing the cape's hold on her. Nimbly she ducked away, leaving only a hair's breath between her arm and the katars. A mere second or two later, a red vial was thrown to the ground where it exploded, sending the spire she was trapped against and its surrounding area ablaze with chemical flames.

Syffer reached into his sleeve and pulled three envenomed daggers out, flinging them at Solstice as he turned around and backslid toward her. Disappearing again, the Assassin reappeared at Solstice's side, preparing to slash his katars at her hamstring to slow her pace some. The crowded marketplace soon dispersed and made a perimeter for the two combatants, all eyes on the heated battle. Solstice tossed her remaining five fire bottles to the ground in a circle around her, forming a protective barrier of flames. The Creator's free hand suddenly flew out of her satchel, gripping the jagged, purple blade and deflecting the envenomed daggers at the last minute. Syffer nearly lost his footing as he attempted to make a sudden change in direction, leaping from the blaze before he could execute his attack. He winced and cursed in pain as the flames licked his legs while he leaped to safety, singeing his pants. The sudden burning sensation broke Syffer's focus, revealing him as his cloaking faded.

Solstice took delight in the tide the battle was flowing in, seeing the Assassin scrambling to even keep on his feet. As soon as Syffer became visible once again, she withdrew a card from a side pocket on her satchel. It was a white and blue card, much like her clothing, and left a trail of sparkling ice flakes in the air, which evaporated quickly. She bound the card to the flat side of the Talefing's blade, causing it to glow eerily. Syffer watched intently for the flames to begin subsiding, and upon seeing the first flicker, he made another dash at her in an effort to keep on the offensive. Solstice flung another vial directly at him, different from the others, filled with a dark green liquid.

'_Acid_,' Syffer thought.

His eyes widened as the vial approached him, but he halted himself quickly, spinning around on one foot firmly to let the vial fly past. Taking the opportunity, he sliced his own vial open quickly, focusing his energy before seeping the still airborne contents into his katar blades, snickering as he enchanted his blades with poison.

'_No matter how strong she is, if I can land just one good hit on her, I'll at least stand a chance._'

Syffer turned to face away from Solstice, taking a deep breath in the hopes that his maneuver would work. The woman watched her attacker curiously, reaching into her satchel just to be safe. She began to dig through the contents of the bag, smirking as her fingers rested on another acid bottle. Taking another slide back to position himself behind her, Syffer whirled around and jabbed his right katar dead-on into Solstice's side, hoping the poison would do his work for him over time.

A voice in Solstice's head suddenly threw off her concentration, leaving her wide open to receive the blow to the side. She hissed in pain as her side was pierced by the poisoned weapon. She had been warned that the town guards were coming and thinking quickly, she turned to kick the Assassin away and held the glowing Talefing in the air, her free hand holding her side. Syffer grunted as he took the foot to the stomach, which sent him flying back. He caught his breath and firmly planted his feet on the street, sliding to a stop in time to avoid colliding with a small child clutching his mother's side as they looked on. He sighed in relief, noting the danger that this fight posed to Morroc's inhabitants. The Assassin took on an attack stance once more, glancing down at the fresh blood now dripping from his right katar. The Creator's blood gave Syffer's weapon a grotesquely pleasing gleam in the sun, the sign that the crippling venom had hit its mark.

'_I don't have time to play around with this Assassin,_' Solstice thought. '_If I'm caught here, everything I've done will have been in vain. Time to make a break for it._'

For the first time, Solstice spoke, gritting her teeth through the searing pain.

"Knight of Windstorm, grant me your power! Storm Gust!"

A second after the last word, she sliced through the air with the Talefing in a downward slash. A tempest suddenly swirled to life above them, hail, sleet, and snow barraging down upon the area, making visibility almost zero. It was this she would use as cover to make her escape. The townspeople pulled back in fear of being caught in the freezing winds.

Syffer quickly hid as he saw the spell sweep over him, nullifying its effects; yet he could still feel the sting of the arctic winds brushing his face, causing him to cringe. He cursed as he squinted through and saw the girl sprinting toward Morroc's gates, and he eagerly anticipated the dying of the storm.

'_This woman is going to hurt innocent civilians if this fight keeps up. Damn it, I'll have to let her go for now and track her down once she's made her way to a remote locale._'

Syffer sighed at his own thoughts, realizing that it was in the best interest of the people of Morroc to let this particular bounty go free for the time being. Syffer cleared his mind and, finding his opening, dashed rapidly as if powered by pure adrenaline all the way to Solstice's side, his more devious nature surfacing.

'_I'll just mess with her head before I let her get away,_' Syffer thought with a wide grin.

Solstice groaned as she turned her head and spotted the Assassin pursuing her, scowling at his persistence.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

"You fight well. Doesn't seem like I can beat you just yet, but here's a going-away present from me, until we meet again."

The Assassin braced himself directly in front of Solstice, crossing his katars over his face as his eyes glowed. A runic red symbol shone in front of him before fading before the Creator's eyes, a character signifying a final strike. Syffer dashed into Solstice, seeming to go through her, possibly an illusion. She gasped and braced herself for the Sonic Blow, her reactions not nearly at peak with the poison hindering her reflexes. Several slashes gleamed in the air around her, leaving a few cuts on her legs and arms, slits in her garments, and altogether glancing her. It seemed surprising that Syffer didn't do any critical damage to the Creator girl, suddenly standing behind her with a smug look as he lowered his weapons.

"Well, perhaps this will suffice for now."

When no finishing blow came, Solstice whirled around to face Syffer and to see what exactly he was talking about. Her eyes widened at what she witnessed, blood rushing to her cheeks and lighting her face up to a bright red. Never had she felt such disgrace, and with all the eyes of the inhabitants of Morroc looking on, she felt like she just wanted to crawl into a hole. Syffer held one of his katars up, a laced white bra hanging from the tip of the blade. The girl braved a look just to be certain, pulling her blouse away from her chest slightly and glancing down at her bosom. Sure enough, it was gone. Syffer threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh that filled the streets, stowing the garment in his pocket.

She let out a cry of embarrassment and blushed deeply out of humiliation and anger, the pride of having bested him in battle all but gone from her mind.

"Y-you bastard!"

She wanted to teach the dirty lecher of an Assassin a lesson right there on the spot, but in her weakened state and with the guards fast approaching, Solstice found it more reasonable to escape. She lifted her Talefing, pointing the tip at him, growling lowly.

"I'll be seeing you later. I won't forget what you did to me! I'll make you pay for this indignity, count on it!"

With that final threat, she bolted off into the crowd. The citizens of Morroc looked on and began to fill the air with the sounds of their speculation on what had just occurred. Some of the desert-town inhabitants even cheered at the Assassin's display of combat.

Still chuckling, Syffer headed back for the Assassin Guild office, holding the bra in hand with a wry smile before tucking it away again. As he passed by the concerned citizens, Syffer raised his hand and assured them that everything was under control, and that the Assassin Guild was working diligently to ensure Morroc's security. Morroc seldom saw such excitement, essentially a tranquil town. Syffer's thoughts shifted over to that very sentiment as he passed through the town gates. Most of his missions took him far from his quiet desert, far from the rolling dunes and into the heart of the Rune-Midgard realm. Hearing of a disturbance in the peace of the small town he inhabited had vexed Syffer, though he had not shown it in the office earlier that day.

It wasn't until he was halfway to the pyramid that he realized how long he'd been walking. He paused for a moment, scanning the horizon in all directions for his bounty and opponent from earlier. It came as no surprise that she was nowhere to be seen. Syffer smirked as he became more aware of his own body; his heart was still pounding from the engagement, his mouth was dry, and he could feel the adrenaline rushing through his system. Solstice had presented him with quite a challenge, something Syffer had been unaccustomed to for quite some time.

'_Then again, I don't usually take the difficult missions. Maybe it's time I start raising my standards._'

Reflecting on these thoughts, Syffer still could not move past the excitement he had felt going toe to toe with the Creator.

The Assassin groaned and scratched the back of his head as he realized that his mind was just going in circles, the adrenaline likely making it hard to think straight. He watched his footfalls leaving wakes in the sand behind him, taking a deep breath as he finally reached the pyramid entrance, delving into the ancient labyrinth.

"Time to go break the news, I suppose."

Upon arriving at the office, the others looked up at him, some from before he went on the mission and a few new arrivals back from their jobs. They had been discussing the hit on Solstice, saying that Syffer was a dead man when he walked in.

"Well I'll be damned," One of his associates said with a grin.

"Look who's back in one piece. Did you take her out?" Another asked, having heard the story from the rookies present earlier.

Syffer shook his head.

"No, she's a tough one alright. She gave me quite a hard time before she took off. I think I presented her with a challenge though, since I'm still alive. I'm afraid that reward's going to no one today, Chief."

The Chief groaned as some other Assassins speculated on what had happened.

"On the bright side," Syffer began, "while I didn't get her head, I did get this off of her."

With those words the Assassin lifted her undergarment into the air for all to see, and a few of them laughed loudly.

"Quite a prize!" shouted one of the Assassins before laughing at the trophy.

Syffer stowed it away again and sighed. The Chief looked over at a bare wall and nodded.

"Send the scouts out again, we need to see where she's headed to next."

An Assassin Cross materialized on the wall The Chief was talking to and simply grunted, shifting back into the shadows. Syffer headed up the stairs to leave, The Chief calling after him. Syffer hesitated to see what he wanted.

"Oh... never mind, it's nothing. Good work out there today, kid." Syffer smiled and nodded, leaving the office, the sound of his comrades still raving about the opportunity to obtain the generous bounty on Solstice lingering in his ears. The Chief watched him as he disappeared up the stairs, sighing deeply as he wondered what was bothering the boy.

On his way up the stairs, Syffer felt a hand rest on his shoulder, and he turned to see one of his companions from a few missions back. Syffer had been on many missions with this fellow before, and as such, said companion knew much of Syffer's capabilities. He had a solemn expression on his face, and ran his free hand through his red hair nervously.

"Hey, I have to ask you man, before you go. Why didn't you take her out? I know you could have."

His solemn look faded and was soon replaced by a teasing smirk.

"Don't tell me... you're going all soft on us? For some girl?"

Syffer just laughed lightly and shook his head before responding.

"No, there were just too many people gathered around and she was using some powerful spells. I was afraid if I pushed her too far she'd really hurt someone. Remember, we pride ourselves on making the kill undetected; though it was already too late for that, I certainly wasn't going to bring an innocent bystander into harm's way."

The Assassin released Syffer's shoulder and nodded slowly, glancing at the burn marks on his friend's clothes and the exhausted expression that he fought to conceal.

"She was that damn strong, huh?"

He put his arms up and rested his hands on the back of his head, sighing. Syffer looked back up the stairway.

"Yeah, she caused quite a commotion. That's why I'm thinking of following her. She's far too dangerous to leave alone. The woman is as agile as an Assassin, as cunning as a Rogue, and has the destructive skills of a Biochemist."

At these words, his comrade watched him ascend the stairs, the air around them suddenly serious and tense.

"You're going to leave the desert?"

Syffer didn't slow his pace.

"Perhaps. I'll have to talk it over with The Chief. Make sure you don't let word of this get out to anyone though."

The Assassin simply leaned back against the wall and nodded, saying nothing. He knew that Syffer didn't need to hear him say it. As Syffer disappeared at the top of the steps, his companion cloaked back into the shadows.

•••••

The winds swept the sands from dune to dune, making the ground travelers walk on ever-changing and unreliable. Fortunately for the accomplished Creator, this is no hindrance, as they are able to form their own summoning circles without the use of drawn markings that the Alchemist relies on. Solstice held the bottle of plant components above her head and stretched her other arm out in front of her, a small summoning circle rune appearing on the back of her right hand. Within a few moments, the ground beneath her shone brilliantly with the same design, though much larger in scale. The girl tossed her bottle out into the center, where it began floating and revolving rapidly.

"Powers of nature, art of Alchemy, turn this plant bottle into two flora servants! Let life be born from these, your ingredients of matter!"

The container gave off a blinding light before shattering, leaving broken glass strewn about, and two Parasite creatures. The summoning circle faded and Solstice smirked, examining her creations before clearing her throat.

The beings were unusual indeed, bearing a resemblance to small unclothed children with green hair who sat upon leaves growing out from vine-entangled logs. With impish smiles and childish laughter, the plant creatures obediently awaited their mistress' orders. Solstice pointed a finger out to the surrounding desert and spoke in an assertive voice.

"Alright, you two go out and gather as many red herbs from the surrounding plant and animal life as you can. Bring the herbs back to me posthaste."

With that the synthetic beings crept across the sand on their vines, searching for their creator's requested items. Once they were out of sight, Solstice fell back against a nearby boulder in pain, the wound on her side again troubling her.

"Damn that Assassin. If I ever see him again, I'll pay him back for this in spades."

The Creator removed her satchel from around her shoulder and set it on the ground, digging through its contents for some bandages. She brushed a tress of ghostly hair from her face and wiped her brow, the loss of blood making her weary. Her eyes lit up as she found a nearly spent roll of wrappings, taking every last inch of the fabric in her hand.

'_Hope I don't need bandages again soon._'

Lifting her blouse out of the way, Solstice examined the wound, a grimace coming across her features as she saw her own flesh torn asunder. The blood had soaked through the right side of her blouse, leaving a large red border around the torn fabric where Syffer's katar had penetrated. She swallowed the sick feeling in her throat and began wrapping the bandages around her torso carefully, wincing in discomfort and sighing in relief when finished.

"That should keep it from getting infected at least."

No sooner had she finished tending to her wounds than her Parasites returned to her, bearing handfuls of red herbs.

"Ah, there you are. Good job you two."

Solstice smiled as she took the herbs and placed them in a medicine bowl to grind up into potion. She looked up at the sky as she ground her herbs, looking for the sun's position in the sky to get her bearings straight.

"Once I get some medicine in my system, I've got to make my way to Geffen. Can't come back to Morroc so long as that damn Assassin is around, and if he's tailing me, he probably thinks I'm headed to Prontera next."

Solstice chuckled and took a gulp of red potion, almost instantly revitalizing her. She bottled the rest and stowed it in her satchel while she stood, gazing out at the horizon as her Parasites returned to the elements. She cringed as the sickly feeling continued to plague her, the aftereffects of Syffer's poison most likely.

"Damn it, I don't have any green herbs. I'll have to pick one up on the way to Geffen."

As Solstice began to set off, she heard a barking sound beside her. She glanced down to her side to see a lone desert wolf puppy, yipping at the Creator with tail wagging. She smiled widely and put her hands on her knees as she admired the pup, her heart melting in adoration of the baby.

"Oh, aren't you just adorable! Where's your momma, little guy?"

With a happy bark, the pup leaped up and clamped its jaws down on Solstice's skirt, its weight dragging the fabric down. She gave a shriek and clutched her skirt firmly, distress apparent on her features as she played tug-of-war with her skirt.

"Hey, what did I ever do to you?! Let go, I've lost one too many articles of clothing already today!"

She gave a wailing sob as she tried to shake off the wolf puppy.

"Why is everything bad happening to me today?!"

•••••

Out on the desert, the noon sun hung in the sky, the desert winds picking up again to sculpt the ocean of sand. Syffer sat on a high boulder overlooking the dunes, a smirk on his face.

"Quite a world out there, with so many characters to meet. She'll definitely be trouble for me though, but I can't allow her to continue doing these things. I'll just have to... become stronger."

The Assassin stood, gazing up into the sky with a light laugh.

"Perhaps it's time for a change of scenery. I really need to see the world."

He pulled a small cross on a necklace from inside his tunic, and gave it a longing glance before returning it to his tunic with a sigh.

"He always did want me to travel the land and do my part…"

Syffer chuckled as he pictured the mortified look on his bounty's face.

"Had I followed his legacy, I likely would have crossed paths with her anyway."

He ran a hand through his hair and stared off into the distance, the desert winds brushing his cheek. His thoughts dwelled on the girl from earlier, and be it driven by a sense of justice or curiosity as to her identity, Syffer made his decision. His quiet, insightful front gave way to his devious nature once more, a wry smile forming on his lips.

"Solstice, hmm? It's been a while since I've had this much fun with my hits."

As his words faded into the desert air, Syffer disappeared into thin air, his smile remaining for a moment before vanishing altogether.


	3. Chapter 02: The Departure

**Author's Note:** Chapter 02 is finally completed. I deserve a cookie for finally getting around to it... No cookies? Fine, be that way. Chapter 03 is in the works now. In case you haven't picked up on it yet, I'm an infamous procrastinator. I assure you though, I'll be much better about updates from now on.

For those of you who know me from XiLeRO or EuphRO, you'll probably recognize the two young Swordsmen in the middle of this story, heh heh. It's just a little cameo appearance for characters belonging to me and a friend, so don't get too attached to the Swordies. Anyway, please read and review, as usual; your feedback is my motivation.

**Chapter Status:** Final Version

* * *

**Chapter 02**

_The Departure_

It had been the break of dawn when Syffer set out across the Sograt Desert, having had a restless night after his long discussion with The Chief. Syffer's mind wandered to the day before as he continued his steady pace across the tides of sand that lay before him. He had spent the remainder of the afternoon after his encounter with Solstice dashing through the desert, training his body to endure long periods of harsh conditions; he made a point of continually pushing himself to his limits. As dusk fell and the evening winds picked up, the Assassin had made his way back to the guild headquarters and smirked upon seeing he had won the race against the setting sun.

Ascending the steps to the entrance of the Assassin Guild HQ, Syffer had recognized the proceedings around the structure as routine, his emerald eyes perusing the activities of his fellow Assassins: He had seen a few Assassins stride out of the exit on the lower level to the subterranean tunnel leading to the mission assignment office, another group across the upper tier was engaged in dagger-throwing training, and the majority of the guild could be found dispersed across the tiers either talking to comrades or keeping to themselves near a wall, among them his friend Kavvin who had spoken to him prior to his vacation into the desert. It had been odd to imagine that today would be different from any other with this common scene set before him.

When he had reached the upper level and entered the office of the Guild Master, he sighed and grinned, knowing how this exchange would go even before it started. While the Guild Master held the highest office in the guild and was in fact in charge of training Thieves yearning to become Assassins, the body of the guild recognized his authority only in name; this of course gave the Guild Master no end to his frustration as The Chief was more respected than he. This was in part due to the fact that he looked more suiting of the position of Chancellor to King Tristam III than of the head of an organization of killers.

The Guild Master was an older gentleman with a scrutinizing gaze and a constantly furrowed, grey brow, whose choice of attire consisted of a flowing regal robe, colored a majestic purple. His most outstanding feature, however, was his long, crooked nose which seemed to curve down much like the beak of a bird; for this reason, many of the Assassins in the guild referred to him as "Crow" behind his back, in spite of his demands to be addressed "Guild Master" or "Leader".

Syffer had bowed before his superior and cleared his throat, mentally preparing himself to present his proposition. The last thing he had wanted to do was have to kiss this guy's ass to leave the desert.

Profession guilds differed from independent guilds in that the membership was comprised almost entirely of the respective profession, and focused on affairs that would assist in propagating the class. To be recruited into a profession guild's ranks right from promotion to its profession was no small feat, and as such one had to walk on eggshells to avoid giving the higher-ups any cause to reconsider one's membership. Syffer had known well that being ousted from the Assassin Guild was the last thing he needed on his record.

"Leader, I have asked for an audience with you this evening in regards to the bounty on the Biochemist known as Solstice."

"Ah yes, I heard that you gave the lass quite a run for her money," the Guild Master commented in a slow, deliberate tone.

"I am aware that I am to speak with you for permission to take a leave from the guild for an indefinite, extended period of time, should circumstances take me outside of Sograt for reasons other than to pursue a bounty."

Syffer's throat had dried up quickly, and he had noted that he was uneasy making such a bold request. Assassins only ever left the desert for two reasons: to pursue a hit outside of the region, and to leave the guild in order to pursue their own motives. The elder had smiled wryly at Syffer's careful choice of words to address this issue.

"Syffer, my lad, I know that there are other things troubling your mind. This is the first time that you've ever had to chase a bounty after the first fight, isn't it?

Syffer had nodded slowly. Indeed he had been on hits outside of the desert before, but he had always finished the job on the first encounter and never thought twice about diverting from his path back to base to file his report. Solstice, however, had been the one that got away, and in order to find her he would have to explore the realm of Rune-Midgard rather than following a predefined path or set of instructions. This mission was his chance to freely roam the land.

"Gather up your supplies and try to get some rest this evening. You have my permission, Syffer."

The Guild Master had crossed his arms and smirked. Syffer looked up at the Guild Master in awe; for him to have granted permission without so much as a minute of thought utterly shocked the silver-haired Assassin.

"I'm hardly one to keep you from pursuing whatever's bothering you. I have more faith in you than I have in most of the others, I'm sad to say. When you finish the job and the time comes to come file your report, I know you'll do what's right, lad."

Syffer had swallowed dryly and bowed before the Guild Master, giving his humble thanks. He had known all too well exactly what the old crow meant by "what's right".

Syffer recalled sitting at the bottom of the Assassin Guild HQ's steps afterward, having packed the supplies he would need for his trip, including his poisons and maps of the Rune-Midgard realm, into a series of small pouches that he would be able to conceal in the pockets across his outfit, and stowing them away beneath his bunk in the barracks. The torches lining the stairs up the ziggurat of the guild HQ had been lit, and the stars had finally begun to appear in the night sky. The moon had been hidden behind a stray cloud in an otherwise cloudless sky. Many of the Assassins had turned in for the evening and only a few could be seen wandering the base grounds, like so many nameless nomads. Syffer's ear had twitched as he sensed a footfall in the sand approaching him, and he had turned to see The Chief standing over him.

"Oh, Chief. What brings you out here tonight? Office closed?"

The veteran had given a huff of a light laugh and leaned back against the wall beside Syffer, running a hand over one of the scars on his cheek as if reminiscing.

"Yes, just thought I'd come have a word with you before I called it a night. You've… certainly become a strong lad over the years, Syffer."

The young Assassin had just stared at his elder and listened intently as the wind blew his spiky hair like blades of grass. The Chief had chuckled and glanced down at Syffer, his dark brown eyes hiding more troubling thoughts of the past from his young protégé.

"You know that your father and I were good friends, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"He never did like the career path I followed. He even tried to guilt me into not following the path of the Assassin. Through it all though, we stayed good friends, and we looked out for each other."

Syffer had given a slight smile.

"You two were close," Syffer had said.

"Yes. He also asked me to look after you, should anything happen to him. I just… didn't think things would turn out the way they did."

Silence had lingered between them. The Chief had reached into a pouch on his waist and pulled out a pair of pauldrons and held them out to Syffer.

"Here, take these. I know it's not much, but you should arm yourself against anything if you're going out into the world. I take it the old geezer twisted your arm to come back here once you've taken out that Creator?"

"The Guild Master? Yes, he has a way with words so as to dress up 'get your ass back here when you finish'."

Syffer had laughed lightly.

"But old geezer? With all due respect, Chief, you're no picture of youth yourself."

The Chief had given him a wry smile.

"Ha, you're like your old man. Don't be a smartass though; I'm on your side. Anyway, don't let the Guild Master pressure you into anything. I know you've got a lot on your mind now that you've considered exploring Midgard, and personally I think you should just leave and not give a second thought to this place. But should you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to contact me. I'll make sure you have intelligence scouts available to you at almost every city."

Syffer had smiled in appreciation of his friend and mentor's concern, and it had been comforting to know that he would have support on this trip across the land.

"Syffer," The Chief began, "you can't keep dwelling on the past. I know you're using the bounty on this girl as an excuse to get out of the desert and find the answers you're looking for."

Syffer had gazed out into the distance, remaining silent as the old Assassin spoke.

"I know it's no picnic talking to Crow just to cover your own back. But you and I both know if you hadn't spoken to him and he thought you were leaving to find another guild, he'd have cut your ties to the Assassin Guild and I wouldn't even be able to offer you support."

The young Assassin had nodded, clearing his throat to speak again.

"Yeah… sometimes though, I wonder if I should be doing this on my own. I mean, what will I do if I do manage to capture her and I've yet to learn what I wanted? I can't just drag her around with me and keep an eye on her constantly."

The Chief had grunted as he sat down beside Syffer, scratching the stubble on his chin.

"Syffer, that's something you'll have to figure out once the time comes."

He had grinned and knocked on the young man's head.

"You're crafty, quick on your feet. You get that from your father. You'll come up with something."

He and The Chief had spoken for hours into the twilight while the winds kicked sand up in the distance as the night drew late. The next morning, Syffer had found himself exhausted from lack of sleep, but he had refused to delay his departure any longer.

Syffer cleared his thoughts and shifted his focus back to the present, amazed at how much of his journey he had already made while lost in his thoughts. He was even more so amazed by the fact that he hadn't fallen into an ant-pit or wandered into a pack of wolves. He now donned the leather shoulder pads that his superior provided for him out of concern, becoming irritated by the scent of the raw leather after hours of exposure to the heat. It made his stomach churn slightly, but he tried not to dwell on the insignificant things as the matter of reaching Prontera was still at hand. Hours had passed since the young Assassin departed, and the sun now lingered in the sky high above him and let its heat beat down on the tan skin of the traveler. The dry winds blew the sand around the den of the ants about in a flurry as Syffer passed the maw-like entrance to the creatures' caverns below, into which many of the large scavenging insects were filing with their spoils of the day.

Perhaps the sun was playing fool with his eyes, or maybe the heat had finally begun to wear on his mind, but Syffer could swear one of the large fang-like formations surrounding the Anthell moved ever so slightly. He soon shrugged it off as exhaustion and unscrewed the cap to his water canteen, lifting the container to his lips and tilting it back; sweet relief came as the cool fluid hit the back of his dry throat. As he sighed and returned the canteen to his pocket, he paused in his stride to examine his surroundings. Syffer had noticed about half an hour ago that the endless dunes had begun to taper off into long patches of sandy dirt, with sprouts of vegetation and tall palm trees gracing every few yards with their presence.

'_I must be nearing the edge of the desert. The sands are yielding to plant life. It's only a matter of time until I arrive in Prontera._'

Syffer pulled his map from his hip pocket, unfolding the tattered paper and analyzing the markings. The common traveler would bless the sight of grass as a release from the torment the Sograt Desert visited upon him or her, as the Sograt sand did not absorb the sun's heat, but rather reflected it back onto those who treaded upon it. Syffer chuckled at this thought, finding it humorous how many would consider the desert a wasteland, whereas to him it was a sanctuary. According to his map, another half hour of walking would bring him to the border of the sandy landscape, which the Assassin passed by recollecting the fight with Solstice yesterday in an attempt to improve on his methods for the next encounter.

Sure enough by the end of another thirty minutes the green grass covered the ground entirely and the palm trees were replaced by more temperate species. The air felt cooler here, and the wind blew not in harsh gusts but rather gentle breezes. The scenery was, he admitted, a refreshing change from the endless desert Syffer had grown accustomed to.

'_Perhaps The Chief was right. I needn't rush myself on this mission. I seldom get to enjoy the beauty of the land on outside hits._'

Syffer slowed his pace for the first time since leaving Morroc, no longer in a race against the exhaustion brought on by extended periods of time in the desert. The Assassin strode across Prontera's southern field, smirking as he watched the cheery native Porings hop innocently about with their ever-smiling expressions hinting at not even the slightest care in the world. Syffer had always found the naïve, gumdrop-like creatures peculiar, and questioned what niche they served in nature; though if nothing else, they had certainly earned popularity among pet collectors the world over.

A lone Fabre inched down a tree as Syffer passed it, and he paused to glance from the caterpillar creature to the surrounding trees, noting that the forestry was growing denser as he ventured forth.

'_Seems I'll have to pass through these woods. Better stay on guard._'

A certain anxiety came over Syffer as he treaded cautiously through the thick foliage, though he could not detect any imminent danger. Though he was relieved that the sickly scent of his leather pauldrons had subsided with the change in climate, it seemed that one ill circumstance deserved to replace another in his case. It was like to a feeling of déjà vu, and a sense of familiarity with the woods around him, though not welcome to the silver-haired Assassin.

'_This place… I have been here before._'

Syffer's eyes narrowed as he heard a twig snap and leaves rustle up ahead of him, and he instinctively cloaked into his environment. Virtually invisible, he moved swiftly through the woodlands, approaching the source of the disturbance while keeping a close proximity to the bases of the trees. After about a minute, Syffer reached a small clearing in the center of the woods wherein a young man stood, likely of the age of sixteen or so, clutching a large, gleaming, two-handed sword in his gauntlets. Syffer pressed his back to the nearest tree and remained concealed in the shadows, observing the teen carefully.

The person's back faced Syffer, making his facial features indiscernible for the moment, though the Assassin could still gather the young man's occupation. The boy seemed, from his attire and the weapon he wielded, to be a Swordsman. His torso was dressed with what appeared to be tanned, leather under-armor beneath a layer of ring mail covering his arms and upper body. On his shoulders rested a simple muffler to serve as a mantle, over which the strap of his long sword's sheath looped to support the empty holster on his back. Though the lad's upper body was well-protected, his pants looked to be nothing more than a simple, blue cloth, ending at a pair of ragged hiking shoes with iron plates covering the feet.

The young Swordsman put his right foot back and held his blade up beside his face on the right side, balancing it horizontally and pointing out in front of him in a combat stance. Syffer watched from the shadow of the tree as the boy began a series of swordplay exercises, charging and thrusting at the air with a shout before pulling his sword back diagonally in front of him, as if to block an oncoming attack. He ducked to the right and quickly brought his weapon up from the right side in a graceful slash through the air. Syffer was intrigued by the quiet confidence about this young man, and the understanding of the sword he demonstrated that seemed almost inherent as he swung his sword not as a mere weapon, but as an extension of himself.

Watching the familiar movements, Syffer's breath suddenly caught in his throat in a sharp gasp, and his eyes opened wide while the pupils contracted to barely the tip of a needle in size. The Assassin panicked and clutched at the tree to steady himself, caught off-guard by the sudden panic attack.

'_N-no, what?! I can't… breathe!_'

Sweat beaded on his forehead and his heart began to race as images flashed through his mind. He saw the warm smile of a friend, whose lips moved to say something inaudible to him now. An older man bowed graciously before a figure clad in plate mail armor as Syffer watched on from behind. Another image, a sword was placed in Syffer's palms, and great joy filled him. A split-second later, the joy was replaced by anger as he saw hands around an indistinguishable person's throat. Despair soon followed, as another older fellow looked down on him and shook his head with a distraught expression.

Syffer gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, clearing the images from his mind with a deep breath. The Assassin's heart was still beating quickly, though he tried to calm himself. He shook off the panic and groaned.

'_What was that? Got to get your head on straight, Syffer._'

He watched the remainder of the Swordsman's form as he allowed his body to recover from the shock of his episode, composing himself to approach the young warrior. Though he did indeed have his own map, he had been walking through the woods for a few minutes, and was uncertain of his direction in respect to Prontera; perhaps asking this boy for directions would allow Syffer to get his bearings straight. After considering this for a moment, the Assassin finally left the concealment of the tree and his cloaking technique, carefully stepping out into the clearing to hail the Swordsman.

"Pardon me, do you think you could point me in the right direction?"

The young man turned his head to glance at Syffer, curiosity in his eyes.

"Hmm?"

He rested the tip of his blade in the soft earth, placing both hands on the hilt and facing the Assassin. The lad was well-built for someone aspiring to wield the blade, likely having toned himself with rigorous physical training, yet still limited by his fading adolescence. He was much lighter-skinned than the desert Assassin, leaving Syffer to assume that the Swordsman was a native of Prontera or another central city. Fiery red hair fell lazily about the young man's head down to his cheekbones, well-trimmed save for the bangs which were left long on the left side and covered his eye. Syffer chuckled to himself and was tempted to ask the Swordsman whether the look impaired his vision, but decided against it as he remembered he needed information and putting the Swordsman in a bad temper would not help in attaining his goal.

The young man wiped the sweat from his brow with his arm and looked in Syffer's direction through azure blue eyes, nodding slowly.

"Yeah sure, where are you trying to get to?"

His voice was clear and kind, and beginning to deepen with age. Syffer crossed his arms and kept his head tilted down in an attempt to hide any traces of his episode that may have remained on his features.

"I need to get to Prontera. Do you know which way is north?"

The Swordsman blinked, at least his right could be seen to blink, and tilted his head to one side, reaching deep into a pouch on his waist to withdraw a compass. Syffer was shocked to see such a young adventurer with so expensive a piece of equipment.

"That compass… where did you come across that?"

The boy looked up and smirked, laughing a bit at the Assassin's reaction.

"What, this old thing? It was a gift from my father. If you really need one and you have a big wallet, I'm sure you could purchase one in Al de Baran."

Syffer's suspicions were confirmed by the Swordsman's words. Compasses were relatively new devices in Rune-Midgard, and so rare due to the fact that only the engineers in Al de Baran had the supplies or the expertise required to craft them. For this reason, a compass fetched a hefty price on the market, making those who carried the trinkets targets for every Thief and Rogue that crossed their paths. The young warrior turned around slowly and glanced down at his device, stopping upon finding his mark. He stretched an arm out and pointed in the direction his compass had pointed, lifting his sword up in his free hand to rest on his shoulder.

"Head this way through those two trees and just keep going straight through. You should come to a beaten path once you exit the woods, which will take you straight to Prontera's gates."

Syffer nodded and glanced off in the direction the Swordsman had pointed out, taking a step forward before pausing again.

"Thank you. Oh, and please do not let a soul know that you saw me here."

With that the Assassin followed the warrior's directions out of the woods, with said warrior watching him go while pondering his cryptic request. He found it odd, though after only a moment's thought dismissed it, knowing that Assassins were known to be secretive for reasons relating to their occupation. As Syffer disappeared from the Swordsman's sight, the boy lifted his sword from his shoulder and held it up in the air to inspect it, smiling at the fine gleam he had polished into it that morning. The bushes behind him rustled, drawing the attention of his sharp senses. He spun around and held his blade before him in a defensive stance, waiting for the potential threat to reveal itself. With a groan and an exhausted sigh, another Swordsman tumbled out of the brush, twigs and leaves protruding from his dusty brown, unkempt locks that pointed in every direction, adding to the mess he called hair. The red-haired Swordsman chuckled and sheathed his sword, moving over to help his companion up.

"Ryeneker, you'll find your motivation yet, won't you? I've been out here since early this morning fighting unseen targets, and here you come at nearly noon. Didn't you say that you were going to start rising to train with me only last night?"

The one called Ryeneker took his friend's hand and slowly stood, brushing some leaves and dirt from his clothing and smirking nervously.

"Not everyone can rise as early as you do, Damien. I spoke with Claire last night, and while _someone_ was obsessed with sword techniques, I was trying to charm her late into the evening."

Damien gave a smug grin.

"Ryeneker, that miss Claire is engaged. Even were that not the case, she'd have no interest in fresh-faced lads like us."

The young Swordsmen laughed and slipped into casual conversation, though Damien glanced off in the direction that Syffer had wandered. Ryeneker raised a brow and looked in the direction his friend was, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Damien, something over there?"

The red-haired Swordsman shook his head and turned to face Ryeneker again, laughing nervously.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I just got lost in my thoughts, I suppose. Come then, let's work on the form from yesterday where we slipped up."

Ryeneker nodded as they both drew their weapons, eager to continue their diligent training in the way of the sword.

Further off, Syffer was nearing the gates of the capitol city of Rune-Midgard, Prontera. Already he could see the prominent walls that stood defiant to the serene nature around it, as well as the gate guards who held their ground at the small post set beside the entryway. Syffer took a deep breath as he pulled his mask up over his mouth and nose to conceal his identity from the many travelers and citizens alike that were filing in and out of the main gates. Already, before he had even reached the gate, the air felt charged with the energy of people going about their lives, enjoying the pleasures of simple life, and that of the many adventurers who were eager to set out so that they might defy death once more.

Syffer nodded a simple greeting to the gate guards who stood steadfast with lances in hand at their posts, to which they each responded with a salute. The Assassin stood in the center of the main street of the bustling city, his eyes scanning his surroundings. The roads through the city were all composed of some mixture of grey-white marble and coarse stone, all converging on the beautiful fountain in the center of Prontera atop which a statue of the All-Father God, Odin, sat on his horse Sleipnir. The houses and buildings were built in the still-popular medieval structure style, with balconies to overlook the buzzing market lining the streets. Every half block on either side of the street, a pair of solid stone pedestals was rooted in place, with tall light posts extending from the stands and flying banners marked with the proud seal of the Rune-Midgard kingdom. People stirred about on their daily activities, and the city itself felt alive to Syffer.

'_I've arrived in Prontera at last. No time to dawdle. I must gather whatever information I can on the whereabouts of this woman, Solstice._'

The young Assassin set his gaze straight in front of him, and begin toward the center of the city. The many adventurers in the city streets were of all occupations and classes, a melting pot of cultures and lifestyles coming to merge within the kingdom's capitol. Of these, one pair of Assassins eyed Syffer carefully from the shadow of a nearby shop, glancing back at one another before nodding in unison. Syffer chuckled to himself as he glanced in their direction, giving a simple nod of acknowledgement to his colleagues, perhaps the very scouts of whom The Chief had spoken. One gave the silver-haired young man a simple "O.K." sign as his partner melded into the shadows, soon following suit himself.

'_If intelligence is working on my side, this should be a brief stay in Prontera indeed. At least I have some backup. It's only a matter of time until I find you, Solstice._'

•••••

Solstice sneezed and leaned against a nearby tree to steady herself. Her amber eyes glanced about curiously as though searching for another presence. She shrugged the feeling off after a moment and sat back against the tree, wincing as pain shot up her side again. The Creator lifted the bottom of her blouse to examine the dressings on her wounded side, the evidence of her run-in with Syffer in Morroc making itself known once more through her bandages. Since fleeing the scene of the crime the day before, a feeling of exhaustion and fatigue had continued to plague her, making her journey that much more burdensome. Solstice had yet to find any green herb plants to harvest for an antidote to the Assassin's crippling poison, furthering her frustration.

'_I knew this was going to be no easy task, but so far everything that could go wrong _has_ gone wrong._'

She sighed and tossed her hat off behind her, leaving it hanging on her back by a string looped around her neck. Solstice ran a hand through her ghostly white hair, taking the opportunity to catch her breath. She had managed to avoid crossing through Prontera by struggling over the rocky hills that generally served as a land barrier to detour travelers into the crossroads city. Her hands were cut and sore, and her knees were scraped up, leaving her appearance in a state of dishevelment. She was now to the west of Prontera's western gate, on a small islet near the entrance to the Prontera Culvert which housed the bustling city's sewer system. The woman closed her eyes and sighed, leaning her head back against the trunk of the tree and placing her hand on the exotic flower over her heart.

"Well, what have you got to say? You haven't said a word since I left Morroc. You were right about that rare and priceless sword being there, but you still haven't told me where I should go next. Geffen's a fine refuge, but unless it has something I need, there's no point dwelling there."

She remained silent for a minute, listening intently for some sort of response, though not a living being was within earshot of her. Solstice groaned and crossed her arms, convinced that her day couldn't possibly get any worse. As she was about to give up on counting on her unseen company, a familiar voice echoed in the back of her mind and spoke in an emotionless, analytical way.

"_Geffen… is it not where they said you would find the book?_" The voice asked in a soft whispering tone as though for fear that some unaccounted eavesdroppers would hear it in Solstice's head.

She opened her eyes and gazed out into the distance, pondering these words.

"Geffen, huh? That _is_ where the manual was supposedly moved to. But if I'm going to try to take something from the City of Magic, I'm going to need some sort of protection should I happen to alert the Mages and Wizards."

The voice came again in an almost scrutinizing tone, skeptical of Solstice's doubts.

"_You're worried about a few pitiful magic-users? You still have the whi-._"

Solstice growled slightly as she spoke, somewhat irritated by the disembodied voice's suggestion.

"I will not make him nothing more than my slave. I'm not going to rely on his strength alone. I can find my own means of protection."

She waited for another response, though when silence occupied its space, she gave a confident "hmph" and smirked, savoring her small victory.

Brushing a strand of her hair from her eyes, Solstice glanced in the direction of the Prontera Culvert's guarded entrance. After much thought, a smirk formed on her lips, and she stood from her seat beneath the tree to set off into Prontera's sewer system, where she would find what she needed. She stopped in her tracks, however, when a shiver ran up her spine at the feeling of an invisible hand probing through her pockets. Solstice's cheeks flushed faintly at the unwelcome contact, and with an angered scowl she reached down to clutch the wrist of the culprit, bringing him out of his hiding.

"Ah! L-let go! That's cheating!" The young boy's voice wavered in panic.

The would-be bandit was a blonde-haired, well-tanned Thief who couldn't have been older than fourteen years. A stray feather of hair jutted out from the rest of his locks, and his eyes were wide and naïve, brown as were those of most inhabitants of the Sograt Desert. He wore a beige, unbuttoned jacket over a simple white vest, and darkened leather pants supported by a belt onto which his dagger's sheath was attached. Solstice chuckled to herself at seeing he had no vials of poison anywhere on his person, leading her to believe he was a fresh-faced Thief.

'_This kid doesn't even know the envenoming strike yet._'

Solstice's amber eyes remained vexed as she tightened her grasp on the boy's wrist, eliciting a yelp of pain as he struggled to wrest his arm free of the target-become-tormenter. The Creator cleared her throat and spoke in as intimidating a tone as she could with her normally light, gentle voice.

"Trying to steal from a target you don't understand? You're bold, I'll give you that. Not too bright, but bold."

The Thief laughed nervously, sweat forming on his brow.

"Aha, I-I was just practicing my stealing technique. Sorry about the inconvenience?"

"Oh, how true."

With those words, Solstice drew her Talefing sword and made a swift slash at the novice bandit, who gasped and quickly kicked off the ground, sliding backwards a good ten yards. The Creator raised a brow at seeing such a young Thief pull off the backsliding technique so well.

'_Not bad. This kid has some surprises after all._'

The frightened boy fumbled his hand movements for a moment, but soon calmed himself enough to properly perform the hiding technique, placing his left hand out in front of him vertically with the thumb pointed at him while his right hand grasped the palm of his left. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and gave a sigh of relief. When he looked up, however, his heart leaped into his throat. Solstice stood staring at the spot he was concealed in, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. She was genuinely angered by the bothersome Thief, viewing the boy as the last straw on her stack of bad luck leading up to that moment.

"I know you're still there. You can't fool me; Thieves don't have the training to move while hidden from sight."

He watched nervously as she fiddled with a strange bottle, filled with what looked like fleshy, organic components, one resembling part of a brain.

"Now, I'll give you credit in that my fire bottles don't have any effect on you while you're hidden… But I wonder just how long you've trained to hold that technique? If you were really good, you could probably hide for five minutes tops."

She grinned and slashed her Talefing through where the boy's chest should have been, and indeed the Thief watched in horror as the blade sliced through his chest, clenching his eyes shut tightly. After a moment without pain, he cracked an eye open and looked down, noticing that the sword had passed through him as though he were a Whisper. Another sigh of relief escaped his lips, and Solstice tossed the bottle up in the air before catching it again.

"I do hope you don't think me rash, Bandit," Solstice nearly cooed the affectionate name she had tagged the boy with, "but you picked the worst time to shuffle through my pockets. I've had a really, really bad day, and you are just the icing on the cake. Suffice it to say, my patience is thin."

The Thief bit his lip and laughed nervously to mask his genuine fear for his life.

"I-I don't suppose it's too late to ask for forgiveness?"

The Creator closed her eyes and held her hands out, the insignia on the back of her right hand glowing once again. A large summoning circle formed on the ground, resonating light and turning rapidly, into which Solstice threw the bottle of organic components. The bottle floated above the ground and rotated as the woman began to call out an incantation.

"Powers of nature, art of Alchemy, turn this mine bottle into a Marine Sphere! Let life be born from these, your ingredients of matter!"

The bottle spun in place rapidly and emitted a flash of light, before shattering and being replaced by a pink-red orb that floated above the ground and pulsated ever so slightly. The Thief was shocked by the sudden appearance of the grotesque creature which seemed hardly sentient, though through the gooey outer membrane it clearly contained functioning organs, including what could suffice as a brain.

"Wh-what the hell is that thing?"

As he uttered these words, his technique began to fade, and his form soon became visible again. The blonde-haired boy drew in a sharp breath and snapped his head back and forth in confusion.

"What?! No way! I was able to hold it longer last time!"

Solstice's eye gleamed and she snatched the Marine Sphere into her arms, cradling it in her left as she pulled her right fist back. The Creator gritted her teeth and punched the orb with all her strength, causing the brain-like organ to flash on and off at a steadily accelerating rate.

"Hey, Bandit! Catch!"

Solstice pitched the unstable Marine Sphere at the boy, who looked up at her and blinked.

"Huh?"

He yelped as he saw the oncoming projectile and put his hands out to catch it. The Thief exhaled and examined the red ball, curious as to what exactly it did. The Creator sheathed her sword and dashed off toward the Culvert, as far from the Thief as she could get. She paused for a moment as she spotted an object lying on the ground in the path the Thief had come from.

'_What's this now? Well look what Bandit dropped, a blank card. How convenient, hah!_'

She pocketed the card and continued running from the volatile Marine Sphere the Thief was holding, turning only to call out to the boy in a playful tone.

"Thanks for the card, hon! You may want to drop that thing though, right about… Now!"

The naïve boy's eyes widened and he looked down at sphere in his hands, the "brain" now flashing at such a rapid pace that in the next few moments, the light shone constantly. He gasped as the light surged through the entire Marine Sphere, which contracted before the "brain" inside popped.

'_Aw hell._'

Solstice slowed her pace and caught her breath, judging that she was a decent distance now from her simple-minded guest. She turned in time to see the explosion that enveloped the tiny islet, dust and smoke lingering in the air around it like a cloudy veil, making visibility scarce. She laughed and put a hand on her cheek, stopping to speculate on the fate of the boy.

'_Hmm, that was quite the explosion. Poor little Bandit. Still, even for someone so hopelessly inexperienced, I doubt that alone could kill him._'

Solstice convinced herself that the boy had survived, despite her gut feeling that he had demised in the explosion. Rational logic and estimation of the amount of damage her Marine Spheres were capable of put her mind to ease, and she let out a heavy exhale.

"He definitely survived. He may have been stupid, but I'll bet he's one of those die-hard types."

She soon shoved her concerns aside and approached the Culvert guard, pulling her hat back over her head and tipping it down to hide her face. If news had spread to Prontera about her crimes, it would be quite the burden for this guard to recognize her, and she had no intent of staining her hands with the blood of her witnesses. Solstice cleared her throat and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Excuse me sir, I'd like to enter the Culvert."

The guard lifted the tall cap on his head with his thumb and examined Solstice carefully, before speaking with an apologetic inflection.

"Sorry ma'am, I'm afraid that the recent increase in the number of Thief Bugs spawning down in the sewers has made it more dangerous than ever to tread on their territory. I can't in good conscience allow you to go down there by yourself. If you get a group of friends to help you, I can let you through."

She groaned and crossed her arms, trudging over to a nearby bench in indignation. The odds were working against her yet again, as flying solo presented the problem of getting to where she needed to be.

'_Where am I going to find a party? Hmm, who do I have to choose from?_'

Solstice glanced at the area around her and saw several young adventurers talking amongst themselves and planning out how deep they would go, how much training they needed, and the reward for volunteering to clear out Prontera's sewer system. One such pair caught her attention as promising: a young, newly-promoted Priest ran a hand through his dark brown hair as he talked to a purple-haired Swordswoman, who looked to be about in her late teens. From her appearance alone, she looked as though she had a good deal of combat experience under her belt. Her purple hair made Solstice wonder if she dyed it, or if it was natural and she hailed from Geffen; children born in Geffen were likely to grow hair of otherwise unnatural colors, which scholars speculated was due to the reservoir of magical energy deep beneath the City of Magic.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts and focus on more important tasks, Solstice approached the couple, introducing herself cautiously. She didn't want to give her full name, for fear that she would be recognized as the arsonist from Alberta.

"Hey there, are you two going into the Culvert? I really need to look for something deep in the sewers, and I'd be grateful if you'd let me tag along. The name's Sol."

As her potential party glanced in her direction, she made the most polite mannerisms in her speech and deeds as she could, assuring the pair that it would be of little burden to bring her along. She bowed slightly before them, and stood back up with a smile. The adventurers looked her over for a moment before smiling in unison. The two spoke for a moment about the Creator's proposition for help, and apparently came to an agreement. The Priest spoke first, extending a hand to the Creator.

"It's nice to meet you, Sol. It would be a pleasure to have some company into the Culvert."

Solstice took the Priest's hand in hers firmly and grinned, pleased with how things were now looking up for her. She spoke in a quiet, deliberate tone, hiding the malicious intent behind her words.

"The pleasure is all mine…"

Her lips curled into a wry smile as she glanced in the direction of the Culvert once more.


	4. Chapter 03: COMING SOON

**Author's Note:** Alright, Chapter 02 is finished, and I can focus all my time on Chapter 03. Hope I haven't kept everyone on edge with putting this update off for so long. Send me any questions or comments you have regarding the story, update-wise, and I'll be happy to address your concerns.

As usual, here is the synopsis of the upcoming chapter, my dear readers. Alas, I've only seen 50 hits on Chapter 02 so far, so I'm not sure if I've the heart to continue working on this next part (just kidding). Maybe some positive feedback and reviews would motivate me to keep writing? Anyway, here's the summary for Chapter 03.

**Chapter Status:** Incomplete

* * *

**Chapter 03**

_The Culvert_

_COMING SOON_

_As Solstice delves into the bowels of Prontera's sewer system in search of the item necessary for her infiltration of Geffen, Syffer scours the city of Prontera for information on her whereabouts. Many familiar places in the city's walls, however, stir up some unsettling glimpses into his past. Through his endeavors comes the information he desires though, and after calling on some old friends, he sets out to track down the Creator yet again._

_Meanwhile, deep in the Prontera Culvert, the task of exterminating the scourge of the sewers becomes far more dangerous than Solstice's party first imagined, though her unwavering confidence carries them deeper into the Culvert. A powerful opponent stands in their way, and when things seem their darkest, will salvation come from a gift from Solstice's past?_


	5. Hiatus Notice

**Author's Note:** Due to circumstances regarding storyline details, and their reliance on information provided by Gravity regarding the new episodes of Ragnarok Online, and Ragnarok Online 2: Gate of the World, this is a formal notice that I will be taking an indefinite amount of time from work on this story as a hiatus. I do hope that all you will patiently await the announcement of my return to work, but as it stands, much of the finer details of _Ragnarok: Redemption_, including the overall plot rely on story elements of future Ragnarok lore. My apologies for those of you that have become avid readers of my story; I only ask that you keep your story alerts on and look forward to future updates.

This is Red Mage Joe, signing off. On Vacation: Be Back Whenever. Note to all up and coming authors: Don't start a story when you don't have all of the details of what it's based on...


End file.
